10 Signs Of Affection
by Escritor
Summary: [HGRW] When I was sixteen, I learned of Ron's ten signs of affection, and I learned of the only girl who would ever expirience them first-hand. [1SHT] Disclaimer:HP IS NOT MINE.


**10 Signs Of Affection**

HGRW When I was sixteen, I learned of Ron's ten signs of affection, and I learned of the only girl who would ever expirience them first-hand. 1SHT

Being the only girl out of seven kids, people usually guess that I wouldn't care about my family, and that I would stay as far away from them as possible, etc, etc. But, that's utterly untrue. I love love **love** my brothers, and the only time you won't see me with them is on dates or at school - although since they're usually spying on my dates or helping out at school, you really never do see me alone. After spending this much time with my brothers, I have concluded each of my brothers have something weird about them. Something that makes them different. Something that makes them not "just another Weasley boy."

See, I knew from day one Fred and George had a knack for pranking. But, I didn't know until I was ten that they had intellectual sides as well. Fred enjoyed writing poetry - not ones that had anything to do with pranks or girls - and George had a thing for playwriting.

Bill is clearly in love with dragons, but few realize that Bill is a natrualborn football player. When we went on our trip to Muggle London, he picked up a football and tossed it around with some kids as if he had done it every day of his life. The whole Weasley family was shellshocked, apparently, as the only thing we could say was 'Hey, how'd you do that!?!'

Charlie is a bit harder to place. Although he's a bit of a loner, I have finally figured out what his 'thing' is. He loves painting. One day, on one of his visits, I snuck into his room to see why he had been spending so much time in there. Then, in front of my eyes, were the most beautiful paitings I'd ever seen. They seriously were awesome, there was this one of a quidditch team, they were happy because they just won, and they were, well, moshing. It was so cool, because the one in the middle held up the Cup, and everyone was just...I don't know, it looked like a picture you'd find on the front page of the Prophet. It made me truly proud to be a Weasley - not that I wasn't already.

Percy...well, he's not alot more then books and ...bigheadedness, but he really likes mystery novels. I don't know. I'll keep trying to figure out what's so special about him.

Ron's special talent, his special ability, was something odd and quirky, something sweet. When I was sixteen, I learned of Ron's ten signs of affection, and I also learned of the only girl who would ever expirience them first-hand. Ron had Harry and Hermione over for the summer, and they were just sitting out in the yard in their shorts, Hermione in a tank top. They were lounging like the cool cats they were, until Harry went off to the bathroom. The scene changed before my eyes, and suddenly Hermione's face was sunburnt and so was Ron's. Funny, _my_ face wasn't red... SIGN NUMBER 1: Blushing.

"Um...this is fun," Hermione said, trying to brighten the subject. I cringed; it was too awkward to handle.

"Uh..yeah!"

It was actually a bit too painful to see. I decided I'd have to do something; they were just embarrasing themselves too much. With the help of my so-called intellectually challenged brothers Fred and George, we .... (blush) set the hose on them. It worked, though; Hermione was sent crashing into Ron's arms and they run together, arm in arm, under the tree to escape.

"Bloody hell!"

"Ron, watch your mouth."

Ron rolled his eyes and looked past Hermione to see if we were there...we weren't. I was in the tree, I don't know about Mr. Poet or Mr. Playwright, though. Soon, his eyes glanced over at Hermione's quickly, and Hermione caught the gaze. They continued the staring match and I made a mental note; SIGN NUMBER 2: Staring.

Hermione's sunburn came back once again (and so did Ron's. How come the sun is just _ignoring_ me?!) and she glanced at the floor. Ron started laughing out of nowhere, but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"So...quidditch season starts soon, hmm? The weather will be good for it."

The weather will be good for it??!! SIGNS 3 AND 4: Uncontrollable laughter and random babble.

Hermione nodded slowly.

I see Harry start to walk out, but then he sees their little rendevouz and decides to go back inside.

"Hermione, I know you have to, you know, train to be a lawyer, but...d'you think we could still keep in touch? I mean, I know it'll be hard, what with me trying out for a Quidditch team and all, but y'know, I think we should, you know, work it out, and..."

Work it out??!! Work WHAT out, exactly? They're just FRIENDS. SIGN 5: Run on sentences with no actual meaning.

"Oh, yeah, definitly, Ron! I...I couldn't live without you."

I look over at Ron...yeah, he's _totally _dying.

"Oh...hehe," he squeaks, reminding me slightly of a mouse. SIGN 6: Loss of masculinity as voice jumps down from changing to the voice he had when he was about, I dunno, six?

Hermione smiles and looks...I'm not sure where she's looking, exactly, but I do know it's not into Ron's eyes. Ron gently touches Hermione's arm and whispers, "Did you...mean that?"

"Mean what?"  
"That you...you know, couldn't live without me..." SIGN 7: Brain work decreased, hearing slower.

"Oh..um..yes.."

Hermione braves a look into his eyes and is trapped, not being able to look away. Ron's hand moves up and touches her cheek, rubbing his finger against her skin. SIGN 8: Extreme softness; handles loved one as though handling a china dish.

"Herm-Hermione, this is g-going to sound sooo stupid, and...I forgive you in advance if you..y'know, slap me, but..."

SIGN 9: UnbelIEVable lack of confidence in self.

"I love you...I always have...ever since you first came on the train, and I know sometimes I'm a total git to you, but...it's just my way of, y'know, being shy from the truth..."

Hermione smiles and kisses him on the cheek. I try to stop myself from bursting out "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" ...Hey, I never DID get a chance to go "AWW"...Sorry, I have to.

**AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!** ICKLE RONNIEKINS IN **LOVE**! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GET THE CAMCORDER!

Cough

ANYWAY.

Ron smiles back and hugs her. SIGN 10: Completely truthful and completely...sweet.

Although Ron and Hermione started going out, and they're now married with two - SOON TO BE THREE - kids, you're probably thinking I never see Ron's little "10 signs of affection," but you're completely wrong.

I see them every time I visit or any time they visit me, I see every sign in order, even the staring and blushing. I never thought I'd see any two people so in love before. And no, their life is anything but perfect. They fight, of course; I've had to go over there and babysit their kids because their screaming match was annoying the children, but you'd never believe it looking at them for the first time. If you were just some stranger on the street, and Ron, Hermione, Leila and Molly bumped into you, you'd probably think, 'Aww, look at the cute newlywed couple with two children. They look so happy.'

I'm happy to say that Ron and Hermione will always be together; once his 10 signs of affection are in use, there's no cancelling of the subscription, there's no taking back anything. Ron and Hermione are for life.

**A/N: Don't even ask where that came from, I really have no clue. I literally wrote it in about..ten or fifteen minutes? Not bad, considering. Anyway, I really liked that. Did you? Didn't you? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE MORE ONE-SHOTS! As you can see, I rarely do... the only one I did was one I didn't like (although people did?!)**

**LOVE, LIZ.**

**PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSE REVIEW! :D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
